concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kinetic Playground
The Kinetic Playground was a short-lived nightclub located in the Uptown neighborhood of Chicago, Illinois. The club was opened on April 3, 1968 as the Electric Theatre by Aaron Russo and was located at 4812 N. Clark Street (NW corner of Clark and Lawrence). The building was constructed in 1928 and at one time included a dance hall, entertainment center, and ice and roller skating rinks, all known as Rainbo Gardens. Russo was sued by the owners of the Electric Circus in New York City, and changed the club's name at the end of July 1968, briefly to the ‘Lectric Theater, and then to the Kinetic Playground, just prior to the performance of Nova Express and Little Boy Blues on August 9–11, 1968. The club became a driving force in the music business, hosting famous rock bands and musicians such as The Doors, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, The Who, The Byrds, Janis Joplin, Coven, The Mothers of Invention, The Grateful Dead, Joe Cocker, Jeff Beck Group, Eric Burdon, The Small Faces, MC5, Jethro Tull, Deep Purple, Iron Butterfly, Buffy Saint Marie, Fleetwood Mac, Rotary Connection, Savoy Brown, Vanilla Fudge, Muddy Waters, and Jefferson Airplane. The interior of the venue was featured in the film Medium Cool (1969). The movie was filmed on location during the 1968 Democratic Convention and many members of the Playground crew were hired as extras. Iron Butterfly, Poco, and King Crimson had been booked for a three-night gig at the Kinetic Playground on November 7, 8, and 9, 1969, but a small fire took place in the venue after the November 7 performance. The remaining dates for this line-up were cancelled. Howard Stein reopened the Kinetic Playground, without the elaborate light show of its earlier incarnation, on December 22, 1972, with a show featuring It’s A Beautiful Day, Bloodrock & Eggs Over Easy. The venue closed in June, 1973 due to neighbors' complaints about the behavior of concertgoers as well as code compliance issues. In 1975 it planned to reopen as the Emerald Isle Discothèque, but apparently never opened its doors again. The building was demolished for condominiums in 2003. There is no relationship between the 1968-69 Kinetic Playground and the venue by the same name that operated until 2011 at 1113 W. Lawrence in Chicago, not far from the original. Aaron Russo continued as a successful rock promoter in Chicago and Detroit (at the East Towne Theater) throughout the 1970s. He also successfully managed the career of Bette Midler, producing her breakthrough movie The Rose. In the 1980s he went on to produce many other successful movies including Trading Places & Wise Guys. The Concerts 1968 April 3-5, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (The Paupers. The Electric Theatre opened on April 5 1968 with The Paupers as the headline act) April 19-20, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Velvet Underground) April 23, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Harumi) April 26-28, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Little Boy Blues, The Rush) May 3-4, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Siegal Schwall Blues Band, Tim Buckley, Michael & The Messengers) May 10-11, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Finchley Boys) May 17-19, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Canned Heat, The Litter) May 22-26, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Steppenwolf, Influence. The first two dates were cancelled due to the Electric Theater being raided and shut down on May 21st. It was up and running again from the 24th) May 31-June 2, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (James Cotton Blues Band (Who replaced Muddy Waters), Holy Om) June 7-9, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Love, Chicago Slim Blues Band) June 10, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Loading Zone) June 12-16, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Rotary Connection) June 19-23, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Savage Resurrection, The Rush) June 26-27, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Hello People) June 28-30, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Blue Cheer, Hello People) July 3-4, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Country Joe and The Fish, Hawk) July 5-7, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Rotary Connection, The McCoys, Growin Concern) July 10-14, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Peanut Butter Conspiracy (11th-14th only), Spirit, T.I.M.E) July 17-21, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Earth Opera, (19th to 21st) Sunshine Company) July 24, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30 Jefferson Airplane, Iron Butterfly) July 25-28, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (Iron Butterfly) August 1, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (The Who) August 2-4, 1968 Electric Theatre, Chicago, IL (The Fugs) August 9, 1968 The club officially changes its name to The Kinetic Playground August 9-11, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Nova Express, Little Boy Blues) August 14-17, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Mothers Of Invention, (14th & 15th) Canned Heat (replacing Julie Driscoll and Brian Auger), (16th & 17th) Them) August 18, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Them, Litter) August 23-24, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Country Joe and The Fish (23rd only), Litter, Bangor Flying Circus) August 30, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Litter, Nova Express) August 31, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Nova Express, Chicago Slim Blues Band who replaced Chicago Transit Authority) September 1, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Litter, Nova Express. The groups replaced Pink Floyd) September 2, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Eric Burdon and The Animals) September 6-7, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Procol Harum, Mandrake Memorial) September 8, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Mandrake Memorial) September 13-14-15, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Illinois Speed Press, Pride) September 20-21, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Kensington Market) October 4-6, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (John Mayall, Pacific Gas & Electric) October 11, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Jeff Beck Group, Pacific Gas & Electric, Fever Tree) October 12-13, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Rotary Connection, Pacific Gas & Electric, Fever Tree) October 18-20, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Steppenwolf (18th only), Ten Years After) October 21-22, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Moody Blues, Rotary Connection) October 25-26, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Quicksilver Messenger Service, SRC) November 1-2, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Moby Grape, Eire Apparent, (1st) Rotary Connection) November 8, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Spencer Davis, Rhinocerous) November 9, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Canned Heat, Rhinocerous) November 15-16, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Moody Blues, Rotary Connection, Charles Lloyd) November 22-23, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Blue Cheer, Creedence Clearwater Revival) November 27-28, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Grateful Dead, Procol Harum, Terry Reid) November 29-30, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Canned Heat, Tim Buckley, Terry Reid. Mike Bloomfield sat in with Canned Heat on the 30th) December 6-7, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Deep Purple, Lee Michaels, Buddy Miles Express) December 13-14, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Iron Butterfly, Group Image, Masters Of Deceit) December 20-21, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (New York Rock and Roll Ensemble, Amboy Dukes, Charlie Musselwhite) December 22, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Hull House Benefit. Rotary Connection) December 27-28, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Muddy Waters, Group Image) December 31, 1968 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (The Byrds, Muddy Waters, Fleetwood Mac) 1969 January 3-4, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Muddy Waters, Fleetwood Mac, (3rd) Kaleidoscope (cancelled). On the 3rd, Muddy Waters left the stage after just one number, as he was not well) January 10-11, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Albert King, Linn County) January 17-18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Velvet Underground, Taj Mahal, Friend & Lover) January 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Buddy Rich and His Orchestra, Buddy Miles Express, Rotary Connection) January 31-February 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Grateful Dead, The Grass Roots) February 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Vanilla Fudge, Led Zeppelin, Jethro Tull) February 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Tim Hardin, Spirit, Mother Earth (who replaced The Move). The Move cancelled their American tour because bassist Trevor Burton had quit) February 19-20, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Flying Burrito Brothers) February 21-22, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Blood, Sweat & Tears, Savoy Brown Blues Band, Aorta. BS&T & Aorta originally only booked to plat the 22nd, replaced Jeff Beck & Mother Earth on 21st) February 28-March 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Paul Butterfield, Albert King & (28th) B.B. King, (1st) Lumpy Gravy) March 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (John Mayall, Richie Havens, The Flock. The Flock’s horn section joined Mayall for his last set on Saturday night) March 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Jeff Beck Group, Sweetwater, Van Morrison) March 21, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger and The Trinity, Magical Mystery Tour film) March 22, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Sam and Dave Revue, Brian Auger and The Trinity with Julie Driscoll) March 28-29, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Blood, Sweat & Tears, Pacific Gas & Electric, Ralph Adams. Bill Cosby sat in with the BS&T rhythm section, playing the cowbell) April 4-5, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Bob Seger System, Bubble Puppy, The Nice) April 11-13, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Ten Years After (11th-12th only), Buddy Guy and Junior Wells) April 18-19, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Everly Brothers, Cannonball Adderley, Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation) April 20, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation, The Flock) April 22, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Tuesday auditions: The Flock, The Rooks, Stu Ramsey Group) April 25-27, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Grateful Dead (25th & 26th only), Velvet Underground, SRC) May 2-4, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Canned Heat (3rd only), Albert King (2nd & 3rd only), Aum) May 9-11, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Spirit (9th & 10th only), John Lee Hooker (who replaced Muddy Waters), Big Mama Thornton) May 16-17, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Buffy St. Marie, The Nice, Colwell-Winfield) May 18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Colwell Winfield, Corky Siegel Blues Band) May 20, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Alice Cooper) May 23-24, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Led Zeppelin, Pacific Gas and Electric, Illinois Speed Press) May 25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Illinois Speed Press) May 29-31, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (The Who, Buddy Rich and His Orchestra, Joe Cocker and The Grease Band. The 29th was reduced from a double show into a single performance) June 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Joe Cocker and The Grease Band, Soup) June 6-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Vanilla Fudge (6th & 7th only), Muddy Waters, Rotary Connection) June 13-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Eric Burdon (13th & 14th only), The Zombies, Chicago Blues All Stars, It’s A Beautiful Day. The Zombies lineup did not feature any original members of the group, as they had split in 1968) June 20-22, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Crazy World of Arthur Brown (20th & 21st only), Youngbloods, (20th) Crow, (21st) Aorta, Corporation) June 27-28, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Canned Heat, Black Pearl, Soup) July 4-5, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Grateful Dead, Buddy Miles Express, Sir Douglas Quintet) July 11-12, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Spirit, Pentangle, Alice Cooper) July 18-19, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Led Zeppelin, Savoy Brown, The Litter, Jethro Tull) July 25-26, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Richie Havens, Sweetwater (who replaced Jethro Tull), Spooky Tooth) August 1-2, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Jeff Beck, Terry Reid, Blues Image. Jeff Beck cancelled, the last Jeff Beck Group show was July 26 in Detroit. A flyer has Fleetwood Mac in place of Blues Image) August 8-9, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Al Kooper Revue, Mountain, Sun, Fat Water. Al Kooper canceled, due to illness) August 15-16, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Paul Butterfield, Johnny Winter, The Flock) August 22-23, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Country Joe and The Fish, MC-5, Tyrannosaurus Rex) August 29-30, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (The Byrds, Taj Mahal, Cat Mother & The All Night Newsboys) September 5-6, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Ten Years After, Bo Diddley, The Flock) September 12–13, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Mike Bloomfield & Friends, Litter, Aorta) September 19-20, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Corky Siegel, Conqueror Worm, Aorta, Gene Hawks Ring, The Endd) September 26–27, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Johnny Winter, Charles Lloyd Quintet, Savoy Brown) October 3-4, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Eric Burdon & War, Aum, Sha Na Na) October 4-5, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Farioso The Lion) October 10-11, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Pacific Gas & Electric, Lee Michaels, Lonnie Mack, Bonzo Dog Band) October 17-18, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (B.B. King, Albert King, Santana) October 19, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (2 shows Led Zeppelin, Santana, Lighthouse) October 24-25, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Spirit, Joe Cocker, Blodwyn Pig) October 31, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (The Who, The Kinks, Liverpool Scene) November 1, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Poco (replaced The Kinks), Liverpool Scene) November 7-8, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Iron Butterfly, Poco, King Crimson. A fire after the show caused the November 8 show to be canceled, and closed the Kinetic Playground) November 9, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (The Who. Cancelled as a result of fire) November 14-15, 1969 Kinetic Playground, Chicago, IL (Jethro Tull, Grand Funk Railroad. Cancelled as a result of fire)